Old Footage
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Mark finds some old movie footage, so the boho's watch it together...and get a fun surprise! Oneshot, everyone mentioned!


**Everything in **_Italic _**is from the movie they are watching. So i hope you're not confused while reading this...i wrote it at like two in the morning...**

**I don't own anything!**

**So remember if the words are in **_Italic_**, it is coming from the video playing out in front of them!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Old Footage

"Hey cool!" Mark said with a bright smile on his face, the grin going unnoticed by the other six since his head was halfway in a cardboard box.

"What's so cool?" Roger asked his eyes unable to leave Mimi's hips as she taught Joanne how to dance.

Mark stood up holding some film in his hand. "I found some old footage."

Collins walked over out of curiosity and dug through the box. "What's it of?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Let's find out." Angel suggested.

"Let's find out what Joanne's next dance move is first." Maureen said with an aroused smirk on her face, her eyes glued to the lawyer's shaking ass.

"I want to see what's on these films." Mark said as he pulled out the projector, and set everything up.

"Hey cool!" Collins chirped.

"What is it sweetie?" Angel smiled; excited to see why her lover was wound up.

"It's my old beanie!" Collins declared as he pulled it out, and held it up for Angel to see. "I've been looking for this one everywhere…"

"Why is here?" Roger asked.

Collins shrugged. "I lost it before I moved out."

"What a treasure." Angel smirked.

"This is a treasure…" Maureen drooled as she walked up behind Joanne, and grasped her ass tight.

"Maureen!" Joanne squealed while swinging around to slap the diva on the arm. "What the hell!"

"Sorry Pookie…I was entranced…I couldn't resist. You should dance for me like that at home." Maureen purred.

Roger smirked and nodded. "Mimi dances for me all the time."

"It's true." Mimi said while winking towards Joanne. "It spices things up in the bedroom."

"I'm dating Maureen…" Joanne said while flopping on the couch, with Maureen landing on her. "I don't need to spice things up."

"We don't need to spice things up either." Roger quickly added with his arms open so Mimi could sit on his lap. "But it sure is fun to watch."

"Let's watch this now." Mark said once his film stuff was set up. "I can't wait to see what is on them."

"Me either!" Angel clapped and snuggled into Collins her eyes glued to the white sheet hanging in front of them.

"Maybe it's like a warning from the past!" Maureen said with wide eyes. "Like maybe Mark filmed himself telling us that in the future the world was going to come to an end, and he planed it out so he would find this long lost video today!" Maureen then gasped and wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck. "Joanne lets have sex, it's the end of the world!"

"If he was going to make a message for the future he should have warned himself about you!" Roger said, earning the middle finger from Maureen.

"Let's just watch the film now." Mimi said and then cued Mark to turn on the film.

Everyone's concentration was now on the hanging sheet in front of them. The movie skipped a couple times, before a fuzzy picture of Mark's bedroom could be seen. Soon the picture went in to focus and Collins popped in front of the camera with a joint hanging from his mouth.

Angel giggled with delight, immediately enjoying the film since her lover was the current star.

"_Hey this is Collins…" His head cranked around making sure nobody walked in the room, and then he looked back into the camera. "I'm using Marks camera with out permission...the kid would flip if he knew I was touching this thing…" _

Mark glared at the professor, his curiosity overpowering his anger as his eyes shifted back to the movie.

"_Lucky for me, Maureen as him distracted out in the living room. There is no real reason why I wanted to use his camera…I'm just really bored…" _

"_Pookie come back!" Maureen shouted in the background. _

"_Oh shit!" Collins said his joint almost dropping out of his mouth. "So much for my fun!" _

_Before Collins had time to shut off the camera, Mark walked in the room, their conversation getting caught on camera. _

"_Collins? What are you doing in here?" _

"_Hey man…I was just leaving…" Collins said and then quickly left the room._

_Mark shrugged it off and then roamed around his room, his camera being moved to his dresser unaware that it was still on, the lens now focusing on Mark's small unmade bed. _

"_Mark what are you doing!" Maureen shouted her voice coming from the living room. "I'm horny!" _

_Mark rolled his eyes. "When are you not horny?" And he headed for his waiting lover. _

"I can't believe you rolled your eyes towards me!" Maureen shouted, and threw a pillow at the filmmaker.

"Shhh." Mimi said. "Lets watch, Roger's on film now…"

"Oh sweet!" Roger said with a smile, excited to see his face on the big screen.

Everyone watched as Roger walked on camera.

_He sniffled a couple of times to keep his nose from running. Finally getting sick of it, he grabbed Mark's scarf and cleaned his nose up with that. _

"Gross!" Angel shivered.

"Sorry man…" Roger said his eyes landing on a grimacing Mark. "You didn't have Kleenex…"

_Finally the camera showed Roger grab something and then he left the room, the camera now back to filming nothing but a bed. The film went on for a while, showing nothing but the bed. _

"Can you speed it up?" Collins asked. "Maybe there is more the camera caught."

Mark nodded and played with the projector. Everyone watched as the strays of sunlight turned to moonlight, and then the filmmaker walked back on screen, signaling for Mark to stop fast forwarding.

_Mark whined in a baby voice, his tone trying to mock Maureen's. "Uh I'm Maureen and I only like to have sex when I'm in the mood…I don't care how Mark feels." _

"I'm glad I cheated on you!" Maureen shouted. "You're mean!"

"_Yeah well Maureen…I can pleasure myself!" Mark said out loud, his hand sneaking down his pants. "While you stay out and get drunk, I'll stay here and have my own fun!" _

"Oh oh!" Angel and Mimi laughed together. "Mucho masturbation!"

"Ew!" Joanne shrieked. "I don't want to see Mark masturbate!"

"Me either, turn this shit off!" Roger commanded.

A blushing Mark nodded his hand quickly reaching for the off button to stop the embarrassment, but before he could reach the button Collins grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" Collins said his eyes directing Mark's eyes to the screen. "Maureen has entered the room."

"Ooo don't stop now!" Maureen said. "I'm on the screen."

"This is getting interesting." Mimi giggled.

"_Hey Marky." Maureen chirped her eyes landing on Marks hand, which was down his pants. "Are you playing with yourself again?" _

_Mark froze, his hand quickly flying out of his pants. "No! What are you doing here anyway…I thought you said you were staying out…" _

"_I got bored." Maureen said as she pressed her body up against the filmmaker. "So why don't you play with me, instead of with your hand." _

"Oh gross…" Joanne said. "I don't want to watch this…"

"Yes you do." Mimi said her eyes wide with excitement.

Angel gave Joanne a warm smile. "Maybe the film will run out before anything happens."

"Well…" Roger said his eyes glued to the movie. "Maureen sure was quick to get him naked…"

"What can I say…" Maureen smirked her eyes now watching as she stripped herself, a frown forming on her lips. "Is that what my ass really looks like?!"

"It's a nice ass." Joanne smiled her hand now cupping it, her compliment earning a heated kiss from Maureen.

"Look Maureen's doing the same thing to Mark right now." Collins said while pointing to the screen. "How weird!"

Maureen quickly broke away from the kiss, her attention glued to the kiss she was laying on Mark. "Man I'm hot!"

As the movie played on, Mark and Maureen's actions became more animated, causing Joanne to hide her eyes, and Mark's face to turn red.

"Okay it's just Maureen and I having sex, lets turn it off!" Mark said.

"No!" Roger, Mimi, Angel, Collins and Maureen all shouted.

"It's like free porn!" Roger said.

"And I'm the star." Maureen grinned.

"Wow Maureen…you're an animal in bed." Angel stated her eyes unable to move away from the action playing out before her. "I think this is the only time I've ever been attracted to a girl…"

"Amen!" Mimi said. "I also didn't know Mark could be so…so…well from the looks of it…it looks like he knows what he's doing."

"Thanks!" Mark said, his red face going down a notch.

"You are not getting turned on by Mark right now?" Roger stated.

"I'm just saying…" Mimi said. "He has some nice moves." She then continued to mumble. "Moves that maybe you should learn…"

"What's that?" Roger asked with an arched brow.

"Nothing!" Mimi said. "So how about this movie huh…"

Collins titled his head to the side, his face giving off a concentrated look. "Is that the real size of your…?"

"Of my what!" Mark asked his face turning red again.

"Nothing…I was looking at something else." Collins lied, his eyes then shifted towards Maureen, mouthing the words. "Small penis!" Maureen nodded and then went back to the movie.

"Mark you have the whitest ass…" Roger commented.

"You're looking at his ass?" Mimi questioned.

"I mean…look at Maureen's tits!" Roger said with a clear of this throat.

"Maureen tits?" Joanne asked, her eyes finally taking a peak. "I love…" her face however dropped when all she seen was a big white ass, her eyes again back in hiding. "I can't believe I'm watching a movie where Mark is on top of my girlfriend…"

"_Oh fuck Joanne harder!" Maureen shouted._

Joanne's head whipped back around towards the movie, her ears perking up. "Did she just say my name?"

"Oh the drama!" Angel said with thrill.

"_What did you just call me?" Mark breathed. _

"_Oh fuck just a little harder." Maureen covered up. _

Roger let out a laugh. "So this must have been around the time Maureen was cheating on Mark with Joanne…"

"You were thinking of me…" Joanne smirked her irritation for the movie slipping away.

Maureen nodded. "I'm always thinking of you."

"Enough with the hallmark card, I want to see how this ends!" Mimi said.

"Probably with a huge climax." Angel giggled.

"_Hey you guys?" Benny's voice could be heard. "Where are you?" _

"_Oh shit Benny's home and the bedroom door is unlocked." Mark said. _

"_Who cares?!" Maureen moaned. "Just keep going." _

_The door however creaked open and Benny walked in. "There you- oh shit sorry!"_

"Okay stop the movie!" Maureen quickly said as she jumped off of Joanne and for the projector, but Collins stopped her before she could reach it. "Mark stop it!"

"Oh no ya don't." Collins said as he held Maureen and Mark away from the projector. "This must get better if the drama queen doesn't want to watch anymore…"

"_It's…okay…Benny." Maureen said. "You can join us…" _

"_Maureen!" Mark groaned_

"_Mark come on…it will be fun…" _

"Oh my god!" Mimi gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"No way Mark would have a threesome with Benny." Roger said as he moved to the edge of his seat.

Angel's jaw dropped. "Then why is Benny getting naked and crawling onto the bed?!"

"That's it I'm leaving." Joanne said as she stood up but was unable to leave, since her eyes and interest were stuck to the TV. "I can't seem to walk away though…"

"How could you walk away?" Mimi asked. "We just hit the best plot twist ever!"

Collins studied Benny, his head nodding in amazement. "Now that's big!"

"Oh Maureen…" Angel began. "You're a very kinky girl…"

"And dirty…" Mimi added. "But it made for a nice movie."

"How do you bend like that?!" Roger asked with wonder.

Just then the loft door swung open, and in walked Benny. "Okay I had enough! I want the fucking rent and I want it now." His eyes then followed where everyone else was looking, his face washing over with shock. "What the hell! Oh my god what am I doing!"

Finally the film ran out, and the ex-rated film turned blank.

"Thank god!" Mark said.

"What the fuck…" Benny whined.

"I know I wanted to see how it ended." Mimi complained as she slumped against Roger.

"I think we all know how it ends…" Roger stated.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, none of them knowing what to say.

Maureen was the first one to shatter the stillness. "So…um anyone else horny?"

Angel slowly raised her hand, her eyes landing on Collins. Collins nodded and charged for his lover. "Lets go!" he said while grabbing the cross dresser's hand. The rest of the gang watched as the two fled the building.

"Ummm…Roger?" Mimi asked with hopeful eyes.

"I just seen Mark's white ass, a naked Benny, and very dirty Maureen having a threesome…you honestly think I'm horny?" Roger asked appalled.

Mimi shrugged and sat in silence. Roger soon sighed and stood up. "I am…lets go…"

Mimi smiled brightly as she dragged an ashamed Roger to the bedroom.

Maureen cocked an eyebrow towards Joanne, hoping the lawyer was feeling the same way as her.

Joanne huffed, not proud of herself, but she did just see Maureen naked. "Lets go…"

Maureen skipped over to Joanne, her hand latching onto her lovers. "Can Mark join?"

"No!" Joanne quickly said.

"Benny?" Maureen tried again.

"No!…no threesomes." Joanne said as the two headed out of the loft, leaving Mark and Benny alone.

Mark nervously played with his fingers, his gaze falling on an angry Benny. "So…you want to do that again sometime…"

Benny shook his head and turned around to leave. "Sick bunch of people!" he muttered and then left the loft.

Mark sighed. "Alone again." He flopped on the couch and looked down towards his manhood. He then looked at his hand and a smile crept on his face. "Not totally alone…"

The End


End file.
